You Belong To Me
by RenataHigurashi
Summary: Kagome adalah remaja delapan belas tahun yang hidup bahagia dan memiliki kekasih yang tampan dan baik hati. Hidupnya berubah saat adanya sosok misterius yang selalu menerornya dan membuat dirinya menjadi wanita paling menyedihkan di dunia. Apakah ia akan menderita selamanya. Apakah ia tidak bisa merubah takdirnya. AU. InuXSessXKag.
1. Chapter 1

**You Belong To Me**

Disclaimer : Inuyasha belongs to Rumiko Takahashi. But Sesshy is Mine ekkeke~

Note : AU, Wrong grammar, Typo, EYD tidak diperhatikan, bad stories etc

* * *

Musim semi kali ini membawa cerita lain. Kali ini, bunga-bunga yang menggeliat bangun dan menebarkan semarak warna dan aroma wanginya menjadi sumber kesejukan bagi berjuta-juta pasang mata yang menikmati keindahannya. Manusia saling bergandengan tangan dengan orang terkasih dan berjalan di bawah pohon sakura yang mengiringi langkah mereka dengan taburan warna putih atau merah jambunya. Menghadirkan sensasi rileks dalam pikiran yang lelah. Akhirnya, senyum tulus pun terkembang dari bibir-bibir pendamba kebahagiaan. Seorang gadis sedang menikmati indahnya kelopak bunga sakura yang bermekaran di suatu taman yang sangat damai dan teduh. Kagome yang sudah menginjak umur delapan belas tahun itu sedang memikirkan masa depan yang terbentang dan mau tidak mau harus ia hadapi. Ia telah selesai melaksanakan tugasnya untuk menghiasi taman yang awalnya sunyi menjadi sebuah taman bunga yang indah.

Hari ini adalah hari bahagia di mana seorang wanita yang menjadi teman masa kecilnya akan menikah dengan pria yang sudah lama memadu kasih selama tiga tahun. Sango akan menikah dengan Miroku dan berencana mengadakan pesta kebun sesuai dengan permintaan sang mempelai wanita. Tidak ada even organizer yang akan mendekorasi taman kecil mereka di sebuah kota di Tokyo. Hanya keluarga dan teman terdekat dari Sango dan Miroku yang secara suka rela membantunya untuk merubah taman kecil sederhana menjadi taman bunga yang didominasi warna putih dan ungu lembut. Sederhana namun cantik dan menawan.

Para tamu sudah memadati taman belakang yang sudah di sulap menjadi taman yang indah. Suatu tempat yang tenang menjadi pilihan bagi sepasang insan untuk mengikrarkan janji suci mereka. Kagome mengenakan gaun putih yang membuatnya terlihat sangat cantik dan memukau. Disampingnya berdiri Ayame dengan mengenakan gaun putih yang sama dan membuat mereka terlihat bagaikan malaikat kecil yang cantik. Kagome selalu menunduk saat mengantar teman semasa kecilnya menuju altar. Ia tidak mempedulikan berpasang mata telah melihatnya dengan kagum. Seandainya bukan sahabatnya yang menikah, ia lebih memilih untuk duduk di pojokan dan terhindar dari perhatian khalayak ramai.

Di deretan para tamu nampak teman-teman Miroku dan Sango dari masa sekolah sampai rekan kerjanya di kantor. Tidak ketinggalan juga, Presiden Direktur yang menjadi pimpinan tertinggi di Taisho Corp, Sesshomaru hadir di tengah-tengah kedua mempelai yang berbahagia. Merupakan keistimewaan karena direktur muda itu jarang sekali menghadiri langsung acara pesta pernikahan para pegawainya. Mengingat Miroku merupakan salah satu pegawainya yang sangat berprestasi di dalam pekerjaannya dan akhirnya Sesshomaru memutuskan untuk memberikan selamat secara langsung. Sesshomaru duduk di meja tengah dan dekat dengan altar yang memungkinkan dirinya melihat dengan jelas pasangan pengantin yang sedang berbahagia. Mata emasnya yang sangat tajam dan ekspresinya yang datar menjadikan Sesshomaru sangat di segani para karyawannya. Dengan tidak sengaja obsidian emas itu menangkap objek seorang gadis yang sedang berjalan dan akhirnya duduk di seberang tempat duduknya kala itu. Mereka hanya di batasi karpet merah yang membentang menuju altar dan bunga-bunga cantik yang terpasang di setiap sisi karpet.

 _Cantik_

Entah mengapa otaknya yang biasanya selalu tumpul mengenai apapun yang bersangkutan dengan wanita tiba-tiba mendengungkan kata itu. Rambut panjangnya yang tergerai indah, manik mutiaranya yang terlihat sendu namun meneduhkan, pipi yang merona, bibir mungilnya yang sesekali menunggingkan senyuman tulus, serta kulit putih yang turut menyempurnakan tampilan fisik gadis itu sukses membuat Sesshomaru penasaran. Kecantikan alami yang begitu polos dan menenangkan tanpa disadari mampu menggetarkan relung hatinya yang mungkin sudah berkarat.

"Siapa dia?" Kata-kata itu begitu saja meluncur dari bibir Sesshomaru yang sedari tadi tertutup rapat. Kouga dan Bankotsu yang duduk disampingnya saling bertatapan selama beberapa detik dan terheran mengingat Sesshomaru tidak pernah peduli dengan orang lain. Mereka menyeringai karena sudah mengetahui kemana arah tatapan Sesshomaru berlabuh.

"Kau tidak tahu siapa dia?" Celetuk Kouga yang akhirnya menyadarkan Sesshomaru dari keterpanaan yang dianggapnya konyol dan sangat memalukan.

"Wanita itu adalah Higurashi Kagome." Jawab Bankotsu singkat. Kouga dan Bankotsu tidak akan melupakan momen berharga saat melihat sahabatnya Sesshomaru menampakkan ekspresi terbodoh pada wajahnya yang rupawan.

Sejak pertemuannya yang tidak sengaja dengan seorang gadis muda di acara pernikahan pegawainya, Sesshomaru tidak bisa sedikit pun mengenyahkan bayangan sosok anggun yang telah ia ketahui namanya. Sesshomaru terus menyangkal bahwa ia terus saja memikirkan gadis itu dan sudah mencari tahu mengenai gadis yang telah merusak konsentrasinya selama ini. Dirinya memang sangat di idamkan begitu baanyak wanita cantik, berkelas, dan tentunya dewasa. Ini mustahil bahwa ia terus terpaku dengan sosok gadis remaja berusia delapan belas tahun. Apakah tingkat kejenuhan yang ia rasakan dalam menjalani pekerjaannya yang selama ini selalu menumpuk sudah membuat otaknya sedikit bermasalah. Sudah lebih dari dua jam Sesshomaru hanya duduk di depan meja kerjanya tanpa melakukan apapun. Persetan dengan semuanya, ia benar-benar membutuhkan sesuatu untuk kembali menjernihkan pikirannya yang kalut. Alhasil, ia keluar ruangan tanpa mempedulikan teriakan Kouga yang menyuruhnya untuk menyelesaikan semua dokumen sebelum pergi. Mobil _sport_ hitam melaju dengan kecepatan tinggi dan akhirnya berhenti di seberang jalan tepat di sebuah gerbang sekolah di Tokyo. Sesshomaru duduk di dalam mobil sambil mengamati anak-anak remaja keluar dari gerbang dengan berbagai macam ekspresi di wajah mereka. Jam di tangannya menunjukan pukul dua siang dan lamunannya sirna saat obsidian emas itu menangkap siluet seorang gadis yang dari tadi ia tunggu. Gadis bersurau hitam pekat yang begitu cantik dan mampu membuat dadanya bergemuruh. Sesshomaru bisa merasakan sedikit kebahagiaan yang terpancar di hatinya hanya dengan menatap gadis itu dari jauh. Namun seketika kebahagiaan yang baru saja ia rasakan tergantikan dengan amarah yang tersirat di setiap ruas perasaannya di saat sang objek terlihat berjalan dengan seorang pria yang menggandeng tangannya erat. Wajah cantiknya terlihat bersemu merah dan tersenyum malu yang membuat hati Sesshomaru terasa seperti terbakar. Ia sendiri tidak tahu karena apa. Tapi yang pasti tangannya sudah terkepal erat dan bersiap untuk meninju pria itu.

"Kau…" Gumam Sesshomaru dengan tatapan tajam yang mengikuti kemana dua sejoli itu melangkah. Sesshomaru kembali memacu mobilnya dengan kecepatan tinggi. Ia sangat kesal karena pria yang bergandengan tangan dengan gadis incarannya itu adalah saudara tirinya, Inuyasha. Ia memang tidak pernah tinggal satu rumah dengan saudara tirinya yang sangat ia benci itu. Mereka memang terlahir dengan ayah yang sama, namun Sesshomaru tidak pernah menganggap Inuyasha sebagai saudaranya.

Kagome merasa bahagia karena selama hampir dua tahun memendam perasaan dengan sorang pria yang akhirnya membalas perasaannya. Hari ini mereka telah resmi mengikat janji sebagai sepasang kekasih.

"Terima kasih Inuyasha karena sudah mengantarku pulang dengan selamat." Kagome berbicara dengan perasaan canggung menyelimuti hatinya. Selama hidupnya ia tidak pernah sekalipun mempunyai seorang kekasih dan wajar saja kalau ia terlihat sangat bahagia karena Inuyasha adalah kekasihnya yang pertama dan semoga menjadi yang terakhir di dalam hidupnya.

"Ya, kau masuk sana." Jawab pria dengan rambut _silver_ panjangnya. Kagome masih terpaku dan enggan beranjak dari tempatnya sambil menundukkan wajahnya. Seketika Kagome mengangkat kepalanya saat ia merasakan sentuhan ringan di atas poninya. Ia mengetahui Inuyasha baru saja mencium keningnya dan itu sukses membuat jantungnya terasa sedikit berdenyut gembira.

"Sampai jumpa besok, aku akan menjemputmu." Inuyasha langsung beranjak pergi meninggalkan Kagome yang hanya mampu memandangi punggung kekasihnya yang semakin lama semakin menjauh dari pandangannya.

Disisi lain Sesshomaru sedang menenggak alkohol yang sudah membuatnya hampir tidak sadarkan diri. Sesshomaru sudah mabuk, namun ia sama sekali belum ingin menghentikan alkohol berkadar tinggi mengaliri tenggorokannya yang sudah panas.

"Ada apa denganmu Sesshomaru?" Tanya Kouga yang khawatir karena hanya dirinya yang selalu menemaninya di saat perasaan gudahnya seperti ini. Tidak ada jawaban dari Sesshomaru dan Kouga melihatnya dengan sangat prihatin.

"Apakah urusan perusahaan benar-benar membuatmu depresi?" Kouga bertanya dengan nada yang sangat lembut kepada sahabatnya itu.

"Hn." Sesshomaru menyandarkan kepalanya pada sebuah sofa dengan pikirannya yang sedang terbang tidak tentu arah. Sudah beberapa bulan ini pikiran rasionalnya di kacaukan oleh sesuatu yang tidak pernah ia duga sebelumnya. Sesuatu yang tidak bisa dimengerti oleh akal sehatnya yang selama ini selalu mengedepankan logika daripada perasaan. Ia tidak mungkin mengatakan masalah yang sesungguhnya pada sahabatnya itu karena menurutnya terlalu memalukan. Sesshomaru sudah berkali-kali mencoba menepisnya, namun lambat laun ia sudah tidak tahan dengan apa yang ia rasakan selama ini. Disisi lain ia tidak tahu harus melakukan apa untuk menghilangkan perasaan ini. Perasaan ini sungguh mengganggunya dan ia tetap bertahan pada pendirian awalnya untuk tidak menghiraukan perasaannya pada gadis yang tinggal di Kuil Higurashi itu.

"Sesshomaru ini hanya sedikit jenuh." Gumamnya tidak jelas.

"Mungkin lebih baik kau mencari sesorang yang dapat berbagi kejenuhan denganmu." Tegas Kouga memberi solusi untuk sahabatnya yang sedang frustasi.

"Bukankah sudah ada kau?" Jawab Sesshomarudengan tatapan yang menyedihkan.

"Maksudku seorang wanita." Kouga menjawab dengan sedikit intonasi yang tegas dan melihat Sesshomaru hanya menghela napas panjangnya.

(n.n)

Sudah hampir enam bulan ini lokernya selalu berisi sebuket bunga cantik yang beraneka ragam. Cokelat pun tidak luput tergeletak di bawah lokernya. Sudah tidak terhitung lagi berapa banyak bunga, boneka, bahkan cokelat yang sudah ia terima dan sampai saat ini ia tidak mengetahui siapa pengirimnya. Hal ini lah yang membuat Inuyasha semakin gusar. Inuyasha tidak bisa melakukan banyak hal saat loker kekasihnya selalu mendapatkan hadiah dari orang misterius. Ia sudah bertanya kepada seluruh siswa di sekolah itu dan tidak ada satu pun dari mereka yang mengaku memberikan berbagai macam hadiah pada kekasihnya setiap harinya. Mereka tidak mungkin berbohong karena remaja sekolah seusia mereka tidak mempunyai cukup uang untuk memberikan hadiah yang terlampau mahal setiap harinya. Inuyasha cukup geram pada siapa pun juga yang telah mengganggu kekasihnya dan mencoba mengambil Kagome darinya. Disisi lain Inuyasha sangat beruntung karena Kagome bukanlah gadis materialistis dan menuntut untuk untuk dibelikan suatu barang mahal. Inuyasha tahu kalau Kagome sangat menyukai boneka, bunga, dan cokelat tapi tidak pernah membawa barang-barang itu pulang ke rumah melainkan memberikan boneka yang ia terima ke sebuah taman kanak-kanak yang tidak jauh dari rumahnya. Cokelat yang ia terima pun ia bagikan kepada teman sekelasnya, serta bunga segar selalu ia jadikan pemanis di ruang kelasnya. Sudah bukan rahasia lagi bahwa Kagome Higurashi mempunyai penggemar yang kaya raya, namun Kagome lebih senang menerima setangkai bunga dari kekasihnya daripada harus menerima sebuket bunga dari orang yang tidak dikenalnya.

"Aku tidak habis pikir bagaimana bisa pihak sekolah membiarkan kejadian itu terus menerus terulang. Apakah mereka tidak melakukan tindakan tegas pada siapapun yang setiap hari memenuhi lokermu dengan barang yang tidak berguna itu?" Inuyasha berbicara dengan nada cemburu yang keluar dari bibirnya.

"Aku tidak tahu, Inuyasha." Jawab Kagome gugup. Kagome berjalan disamping kekasihnya dengan menundukkan wajahnya. Bagaimanapun juga baginya Inuyasha adalah sosok kekasih baik hati yang selalu menolongnya apabila dirinya mendapat kesulitan. Inuyasha juga selalu melindungi Kagome karena diam-diam ia juga menaruh hati pada gadis lemah lembut itu dan rambu-rambu cinta mulai tumbuh sejak saat itu.

"Keh, sial." Ucap Inuyasha dengan nada cukup keras dan membuat Kagome semakin tertekan.

"Ada apa Inuyasha?" Manik kebiruan itu menatap pekat kekasihnya yang terlihat begitu gusar.

"Mulai besok kau pakai lokerku saja." Tiba-tiba Inuyasha menarik tubuh Kagome sehingga tubuhnya bersandar pada sebuah pohon besar di pinggir jalan.

"Memangnya kenapa?" Kagome bertanya dengan menatap mata kekasihnya.

"Karena orang berengsek yang selama ini selalu menerormu bukanlah orang sembarangan." Inuyasha sudah tidak tahan dengan apa yang terjadi selama ini dan bersikeras mencari tahu siapa pelaku yang selalu meneror kekasihnya tersebut. Inuyasha meminta bantuan teman-temannya untuk melacak orang itu.

"Aku tidak ingin kehilanganmu, Kagome. Aku sangat mencintaimu." Inuyasha langsung memeluk Kagome dengan erat dan Kagome bisa merasakan emosi yang berlebihan dari Inuyasha.

"Tidak akan, aku juga sangat mencintaimu Inuyasha." Kagome berbisik lembut di dada sang kekasih. Kagome sangat beruntung memiliki kekasih yang sangat pengertian, sayang padanya, dan selalu peduli tentangnya. Ada satu rahasia yang sengaja Kagome sembunyikan dari Inuyasha bahwa peneror rahasia itu tidak hanya selalu memenuhi lokernya dengan barang-barang, tetapi juga di rumah mungilnya. Hampir setiap minggu selama dua bulan ini sosok misterius itu selalu mengirimkan barang-barang yang menjadi favorit keluarga keluarganya. Tentu saja Kagome belum bisa membelikan barang-barang tersebut kepada seluruh anggota keluarganya karena ia masih duduk di bangku sekolah menengah atas. Ia menyembunyikan ini semua dari Inuyasha agar ia tidak terlalu khawatir.

"Kau milikku, Kagome." Inuyasha mengecup bibir indah Kagome sebelum melanjutkan perjalanan pulang kerumahnya.

(n.n)

Minggu pagi selalu diisi dengan kegiatan bersih-bersih rumah oleh Kagome sekeluarga. Kakek membersihkan gudang di belakang rumahnya. Mereka memang tinggal di kuil kecil warisan keluarga Higurashi dan pendapatan mereka sehari-hari dari pengunjung yang datang setiap harinya. Kagome merasa dirinya sangat beruntung karena memiliki ibu yang sangat baik hati, kakek yang terlampau pengertian padanya, dan Souta sang adik laki-laki yang selalu periang menghadirkan suasana ceria di tengah-tengah keluarga kecil mereka.

"Kagome, kau dapat kiriman lagi." Suara ibu Kagome terdengar dengan lantang dari pintu depan.

"Paket kali ini lebih besar." Jawab Souta yang wajahnya terlihat lebih ceria saat melihat ada sebuah bungkusan besar di depan rumahnya. Kagome tidak bisa berkata sepatah katapun Karena terlalu kaget dan hanya bisa menghela napas panjangnya. Benar saja, bungkusan itu terlihat besar dan memanjang. Souta Langsung membuka bungkusan itu tanpa disuruh. Kagome selalu menyanyakan kepada jasa pengiriman tersebut mengenai siapa pengirimnya, namun tidak mendapatkan jawaban apapun. Kagome juga sudah mencoba menyuruh pegawai itu untuk berhenti mengirimkan barang-barang kerumahnya tetapi tidak pernah digubris. Selang beberapa minggu aka nada barang baru yang datang kerumahnya lagi.

"Wah, ini sepeda lipat model baru." Seru Souta yang begitu riang. Pupil biru Kagome terbelalak karena melihat barang yang telah dimaksud adiknya. Benar saja sepeda lipat dari bahan utama besi titanium yang begitu ringan namun sangat kuat.

"Ini sangat keren. Buatku saja ya _nee-chan_ ." Dengan tatapan memohon Souita menggoyang-goyangkan tangan kakaknya. Alhasil Kagome hanya mengangguk. Sepeda itu memang lebih cocok untuk adiknya dan memang benar pengirimnya sengaja memberikan hadiah untuk adiknya dengan mengatasnamakan dirinya saja.

"Penggemar rahasiamu memang benar-benar terlalu baik, Kagome." Suara ibunya mengalun lembut yang membuat Kagome tersentak. Kelakuan orang misterius yag selalu mengirimkannya hadiah memang telah mempengauhi mentalnya.

"Iya…" Jawab Kagome malu-malu.

"Itu adalah sepeda yang diinginkan Souta beberapa minggu yang lalu, tapi karena belum cukup uangnya jadi ibu menjanjikan akan membelikannya tiga bulan lagi." Tutur sang ibu dengan mata berbinar. Awalnya ia merasa khawatir karena takut anak gadisnya akan di ganggu secara fisik. Sampai sekarang ia belum pernah melihat orang misterius itu secara langsung dan hanya mengganggu putrinya lewat hadiah-hadiah mahal yang selalu ia kirimkan.

Kagome hanya terdiam dan tidak tahu harus berterima kasih atau membenci orang itu. Ia melihat kebahagiaan yang terpancar di wajah adiknya dan ibunya saat menerima hadiah-hadiah itu. Kagome berjanji dalam hati akan mengucapkan rasa terima kasihnya apabila bertemu dengan orang itu.

Dengan lesu gadis yang tinggal di kuil Higurashi itu berjalan sendiri di pinggir trotoar karena biasanya ia selalu pulang di temani sang kekasih yang tampan. Sudah beberapa hari ini Inuyasha pulang ke kota kelahirannya dan belum genap seminggu Kagome merasakan kerinduan yang mendalam. Perasaannya pun sedikit lega karena beberapa minggu ini sosok misterius itu tidak mengganggunya. Kagome masih terus melamun dan ia sama sekali tidak mengetahui ada sebuah mobil hitam mewah sedang mengikutinya dari belakang. Ia juga tidak sadar saat ada dua orang pria yang menyergapnya dari belakang. Dengan keterkejutan yang luar biasa, Kagome mencoba melawan dengan sekuat tenaga. Belum berhasil ia menjerit, salah satu pria membekap mulutnya dengan sebuah kain dan setelah beberapa detik Kagome sudah jatuh terlelap karena menghirup zat yang membuatnya jatuh pingsan.

Rasa dingin dan sejuk menerpa kulitnya. Kagome terbuai dalam kelembutan dan keheningan yang membuatnya nyaman. Kagome setengah sadar dan membuka mata sambil mengingat apa yang telah terjadi padanya.

"Dimana aku?" Gumam Kagome melihat seisi ruangan yang terlihat sangat mewah dan besar. Ia terperanjat saat melihat seragam sekolahnya yang telah berganti menjadi sebuah gaun lembut mewah berwarna ungu. Kagome langsung bangkit turun dari ranjangnya dan melihat di sebuah cermin bahwa penampilannya sungguh berbeda. Kagome seperti tidak mengenal dirinya sendiri, sungguh cantik. Gadis yang dilihatnya di cermin sedang mengenakan gaun panjang terbentang denga rambut hitam pekatnya menjadi sedikit ikal.

To Be Continue …..

* * *

Do you miss me guys? Hanya mengisi kekosongan dan kejenuhan pikiran ini saja. Ini hanya oneshoot yg aku pecah jadi beberapa eps krn panjang bgt. Gomen klo banyak salah penulisan krn malas filternya xixii~ I hope you enjoy this fic n thanks for reading and leave comment for me.


	2. Chapter 2

**You Belong To Me**

Disclaimer : Inuyasha belongs to Rumiko Takahashi. But Sesshy is Mine ekkeke~

Note : AU, Wrong grammar, Typo, EYD tidak diperhatikan, bad stories etc

* * *

"Bagaimana bisa…" Kagome menyentuh pipinya yang sudah tersapu _make up_ tipis.

"Anda sudah bangun, _my lady_." Seseorang dengan tiba-tiba berdiri di belakang Kagome.

"Siapa kau?" Tanya Kagome dengan suara yang bergetar. Kagome sedikit memundurkan langkahnya dari wanita yang berdiri di hadapanya.

"Perkenalkan, saya Misaki. Kepala pegawai di Taisho _mansion_." Ucap wanita yang sambil membungkukkan badannya di depan Kagome.

Kagome hanya bisa mengernyitkan matanya. Taisho? Jelas saja Kagome tidak asing dengan nama itu karena sepengetahuannya Miroku bekerja di bawah naungan Taisho, Corp. Di dalam pikirannya bertanya-tanya mengapa dirinya berada di rumah ini karena ia tidak mengenal satu orang pun yang mempunyai marga Taisho itu. Perbedaan yang mencolok antara keluarganya dengan keluarga Taisho bagaikan benteng yang tinggi dan tidak mungkin ia gapai.

"Saya akan merapikan penampilan anda sebentar." Ujar wanita berpupil ungu itu untuk meminta ijin dan Kagome dengan pasrah mengangguk pelan membiarkan wanita itu menyentuh rambutnya dengan lambut.

"Selesai. Anda sangat cantik _my lady_." Wanita itu tersenyum indah di hadapan Kagome saat melihat pantulan seorang gadis cantik dari sebuah cermin. Kagome hanya mampu tersipu malu atas pujian dari wanita itu.

"Anda sudah ditunggu supir yang akan membawa anda ke suatu tempat." Wanita itu memperlakukan Kagome bagaikan bangsawan dan sangat sopan padanya.

Kagome hanya bisa terpaku dan bibirnya ingin sekali melontarkan berbagai macam pertanyaan yang terus berputar dalam benaknya. Ia seakan tidak mampu merangkai sebuah kalimat.

"Mau di bawa kemana…?" Hanya kata itu yang mampu meluncur dari bibirnya yang sudah terpoles _lipgloss_ merah muda. Tidak ada jawaban yang keluar dari bibir wanita itu melainkan hanya sebuah senyuman. Kagome kembali terkejut ketika wanita itu memakaikan sepatu hak tinggi di kakinya dan setelah itu tangannya di tuntun untuk mengikuti wanita yang sekiranya berusia tigapuluhan itu.

Sepatu mahal yang terpasang di kakinya itu begitu sangat nyaman dipakai. Kagome sangat bingung saat ia berada di pintu keluar karena ada beberapa pelayan yang sudah menunggunya. Kagome terlihat sangat malu dengan iris kebiruannya yang selalu menatap lantai marmer. Ada rasa takut yang menyelimuti hatinya karena ia tidak tahu mengapa dirinya bisa berada di sini.

"Silahkan." Misaki mengantarkan Kagome sampai di depan pintu mobil yang sudah terbuka. Dengan sedikit keraguan akhirnya Kagome masuk dan pasrah kemana mobil hitam itu akan membawanya.

Limabelas menit berlalu dan akhirnya Kagome telah sampai di suatu tempat yang sangat asing baginya.

"Saya hanya mengantar anda sampai di sini _my lady_. Berjalanlah sekitar duapuluh langkah ke kanan dan anda akan mengetahui jawabannya." Sang supir membuka pintu belakang dan membungkukkan badannya sebelum pergi meninggalkan Kagome yang terpaku di tempat.

Kagome menarik napas dalam sebelum memulai melangkahkan kakinya sesuai dengan instruksi sang supir tadi.

 _Kami-sama lindungi aku_

Kagome kembali terdiam setelah langkah kakinya sudah mencapai duapuluh langkah. Ia bisa melihat seberkas cahaya terang beberapa meter di depannya di sebuah meja yang lengkap dengan bunga dan beberapa hidangan. Kagome nampak bingung namun kakinya terus melangkah. Gadis yang mengenakan gaun panjang itu pun berdiri terpaku saat melihat seorang pria sedang berdiri memunggunginya. Tepatnya, pria itu berdiri di tepi danau dan berambut _silver_ panjang terurai.

"Siapa anda?" Kagome meyakinkan bahwa itu bukanlah kekasihnya Inuyasha. Pria itu terdiam dan tidak menanggapi pertanyaannya.

"Kau sudah datang?" Pria itu menjawab dengan suara _baritone_ yang datar.

Pria itu berbalik dan Kagome dapat melihat kedua iris berwarna keemasan yang sedang menatapnya lekat. Pria itu berdiri dengan kedua tangannya yang tersembunyi di balik kantung celananya. Begitu tenang dan dewasa. Iris kebiruan itu terus terpaku untuk mencari jawaban siapa orang itu sebenarnya. Kagome pernah melihat orang itu namun entah di mana ia tidak bisa mengingatnya. Dadanya semakin bergetar hebat saat pria itu berjalan mendekatinya. Malam ini bulan dan bintang bertaburan menghiasi langit malam dan membuat tempat itu menjadi lebih indah.

"Aku, Sesshomaru no Taisho." Ucapnya setelah berhenti sekitar dua langkah di hadapan Kagome.

Ya, Kagome mengingatnya. Pria ini pernah datang menghadiri pesta pernikahan temannya Sango dan Miroku waktu itu. Lalu, ada urusan apa dengannya? Ia tidak mengerti mengapa pria tampan yang berdiri di hadapannya sekarang melakukan hal ini.

"Apa kau merasa pernah bertemu denganku?" Sesshomaru berbicara dengan suara beratnya.

"Anda pernah datang ke pesta pernikahan teman saya Sango dan Miroku." Jawab Kagome sambil menundukkan kepalanya.

"Hanya itu?" Pertanyaan Sesshomaru kali ini sungguh membuat Kagome bingung.

Wajah Kagome sedikit memanas ketika pria itu memperpendek jarak di antara mereka. Kagome merasa sangat kecil dibandingkan dengan pria yang bertubuh tegap dan tinggi menjulang itu. Sesshomaru menundukkan kepalanya dan meraih pinggang gadis kecilnya.

"Apa yang anda lakukan…" Suara Kagome yang sedikit ketakutan dan bisa merasakan napas panas yang berhembus di pipinya. Jantungnya berdetak tidak tentu arah karena ketakutan yang ia rasakan dan membuatnya mencoba untuk mendorong dada bidang pria itu agar menjauhinya.

"Satu hal lagi yang harus kau ingat, bahwa aku yang selalu mengirimkan mu bunga setiap hari." Bisik suara Sesshomaru tepat di telinganya.

Bagaikan tersambar petir Kagome terlihat kaget mendengar pernyataan yang tidak pernah ia sangka sebelumnya. Selama ini sang pengirim rahasia itu sangat rapi dalam melaksanakan aksinya, sampai sang kekasih tak mampu melacak sedikitpun jejak yang ditinggalkan. Kagome kembali tersentak ketika merasakan sentuhan di pipinya. Tangan besar itu mengelus pipinya dengan lembut.

"Karena aku menginginkanmu." Sesshomaru masih merangkul pinggang gadis impiannya.

"Menikahlah denganku Higurashi Kagome." Sesshomaru tidak henti-hentinya berbicara yang membuat Kagome semakin tertekan.

Bagaikan terkena serangan jantung dan Kagome tidak sanggup bernapas lagi. Permainan macam apa ini? Apakah pria ini sakit atau sedang mabuk, atau kah sudah gila. Ini mustahil, Kagome tidak percaya bahwa pria itu mengucapkan kata-kata keramat padanya dan lebih mustahil lagi kata-kata itu ditujukan padanya.

"Apa kau sedang bercanda, sesshomaru- _sama_?" Kagome akhirnya bisa menemukan suaranya dan mengeluarkan kata-katanya.

"Sesshomaru ini tidak pernah bermain-main dengan seluruh ucapannya." Sesshomaru menjawab dengan tenang.

Ini sungguh gila. Kagome merasa seluruh badannya terasa lemas. Mimpi apa semalam yang membuatnya terjebak dalam situasi seperti ini. Dengan seluruh kekuatannya ia mendorong tubuh Sesshomaru yang tegap agar menjauhinya.

"Aku tidak bisa, Sesshomaru- _sama_." Dengan napas yang terengah Kagome mencoba menjawab dengan setenang mungkin.

"Aku tidak pantas untuk anda." Kagome mencoba membuka pikiran Sesshomaru yang mungkin sudah kehilangan akal sehatnya karena menginginkan gadis sepertinya.

"Hanya aku yang berhak memutuskan siapa yang pantas untuk mendampingiku, Kagome. Kau hanya perlu menyanggupinya." Suara Sesshomaru yang terlontar begitu mengintimidasi Kagome.

"Saya sungguh tidak bisa Sesshomaru- _sama_. Maafkan aku." Kagome menundukkan kepalanya tanda meminta maaf sebesar-besarnya.

Tanpa Kagome ketahui tangan putra tertua Taisho itu sudah terkepal erat. Amarahnya telah memuncak. Seumur hidupnya ia tidak pernah ditolak dan ia tidak menyukai penolakan. Mungkinkah caranya salah, seharusnya sebelum ia berencana melamar gadis yang di inginkannya Sesshomaru harus melakukan pendekatan terlebih dahulu. Ia sudah berpikir tidak akan ada gadis yang menolaknya termasuk Kagome Higurashi. Ia harus memastikan bagaimana pun caranya Kagome harus menjadi miliknya.

"Aku akan memastikannya Kagome, bahwa secepatnya kau akan menjadi milikku." Sesshomaru menyeringai di hadapan gadis itu namun Kagome tetap tertunduk dan tidak mau melihat wajahnya.

"Anda tidak bisa melakukan itu pada saya, Sesshomaru- _sama_. Permisi." Kagome menangis dan ia benar-benar tidak bisa memaksa hatinya. Ia tidak mencintai Sesshomaru dan mana bisa ia menikah dengan pria itu. Kagome berlari secepat yang ia mampu dan ia tidak peduli lagi dengan apa yang pernah pria itu lakukan. Kalau memang pria itu menginginkan semua barang yang sudah ia berikan padanya, Kagome akan mengembalikan bagaimana pun caranya. Yang pasti ia tidak akan mau menjadi istri dari pria yang sama sekali tidak dikenalnya.

"Kita akan buktikan Kagome siapa pemenangnya, kau atau aku." Seringaian menakutkan itu terus tersungging di wajahnya. Benar, Sesshomaru tidak pernah kalah dari siapa pun dan ia akan mendapatkan apapun yang ia inginkan bagaimanapun caranya.

Kagome terus berjalan dan sudah tidak mengenakan sepatu hak tingginya. Air mata terus mengalir dari pipinya yang memerah dan tidak mempedulikan tubuhnya yang sudah letih. Ia tidak membawa ponsel ataupun uang, semuanya tertinggal di rumah pria itu. Ia tidak mungkin pulang dalam keadaan seperti ini ke rumah dan jalan satu-satunya adalah ia akan menginap di rumah sahabatnya, Ayame.

Sudah lebih dari tiga bulan semenjak kejadian itu, Kagome terus khawatir dan takut pria itu akan melakukan hal-hal yang tidak diinginkannya. Namun kenyataannya, gadis Higurashi itu dapat menjalankan hari-harinya seperti biasa dengan normal. Sekarang ia telah resmi lulus dari sekolah dan mulai fokus menyiapkan ujian masuk universitas yang tinggal menghitung hari. Sebentar lagi ia akan menjadi seorang mahasiswi dan telah berencana mengambil fakultas design impiannya karena ia telah bekerja keras demi mendapatkan beasiswa di kampus populer pilihannya. Ada kebahagiaan dan kesedihan secara bersamaan karena sang kekasih harus melanjutkan kuliahnya di kota kelahirannya. Sebenarnya Inuyasha tidak ingin kuliah jauh dari Kagome, namun ia tidak bisa menolak permintaan ibunya. Sebagai kekasih yang baik maka Kagome tidak keberatan dan baginya menjalani hubungan jarak jauh tidak menjadi masalah. Pada saatnya nanti semoga mereka dapat bersama kembali sampai maut memisahkan. Kagome terus tersenyum sendiri mengingat semua rencana indahnya yang sudah ia susun secara matang dan semoga _Kami-sama_ merealisasikan harapannya.

Kagome terus berjalan riang setelah melihat papan pengumuman yang menyertakan namanya ada dalam daftar nama yang berhasil mendapatkan beasiswa di universitas idamannya. Ia diterima di fakultas yang selama ini ia inginkan dan akhirnya kerja kerasnya selama ini tidak sia-sia.

"Aku pulang." Ucap Kagome riang. Tidak ada sahutan suara merdu ibunya yang seperti biasa menyapanya. Kagome terus berlalu menuju ruang tengah dan dengan semangat Kagome menggeser pintunya.

"Mama, aku pu-" Kagome masih berdiri kaku di depan pintu. Otaknya belum mampu menerima pemandangan yang memilukan hati yang tertangkap indera penglihatannya. Belum sempat ia melanjutkan kata-katanya, Kagome melihat ibunya dan kakeknya tengah terdiam bertumpu pada meja. Terdapat raut kesedihan mendalam yang terpancar di matanya.

"Mama, apa yang terjadi?" Akhirnya suara lembut itu mampu keluar dari bibirnya. Matanya mulai berkaca-kaca dan tidak ada jawaban dari sang ibu melainkan pelukan yang begitu erat yang ia terima.

"Maafkan mama, Kagome…" Ucap sang ibu begitu lirih dan tersedu. Kagome belum mengerti apa yang sedang dibicarakan ibunya, namun ia masih tetap terdiam di pelukan sang ibu.

"Mama tidak bisa membiayai kuliahmu, Kagome. Mama sudah mendapat pemberitahuan dari pihak universitas bahwa beasiswa mu telah dicabut." Ibunya berbicara pelan dan memandangi putrinya yang malang.

"Tapi kenapa… kenapa bisa seperti ini? Barusan aku melihatnya dengan jelas namaku ada di papan pengumuman universitas." Jawab Kagome dengan tangisnya yang pecah. Apakah impiannya sudah kandas?

"Tidak masalah mama, mungkin tahun depan aku bisa melanjutkannya. Sekarang aku akan giat bekerja agar bisa membayai kuliahku sendiri." Kagome meyakinkan ibunya agar tidak perlu khawatir akan masa depannya dan ia telah memutuskan untuk bekerja paruh waktu demi mengumpulkan uang.

Kagome segaja tidak memberitahu perihal dirinya yang tidak jadi melanjutkan kuliah pada kekasihnya. Ia yakin kalau Inuyasha mengetahui masalah ini, pasti ia akan memberikan segepok uang padanya dan ia tidak ingin merepotkan siapa pun. Sudah tiga bulan ini Kagome bekerja di supermarket yang tidak jauh dari rumahnya. Ia bertugas sebagai kasir dan bekerja dengan giat dengan mengetikkan jari lentiknya di atas sebuah _keyboard._

"Kau terlihat kurus, Kagome." Suara seorang pembeli mengagetkannya.

"Ayame! Kenapa kau belanja malam-malam begini?" Tanya Kagome dengan menyunggingkan senyumnya yang indah.

"Ayahku sudah satu minggu keluar kota dan persediaan makanan di rumah sudah habis." Jawab Ayame di depan kasir dan melihat jarum jam hampir menunjukan pukul sepuluh malam.

"Apakah Inuyasha sering menghubungimu?" Tanya sahabatnya.

"Tentu." Jawab Kagome singkat.

"Apakah aku boleh memberitahukan padanya?" Ucap Ayame lirih di hadapan Kagome.

"Tentang?" Iris birunya menatap Ayame penuh Tanya sampai ia menghentikan kegiatannya demi menatap sahabatnya sejenak.

"Kau yang tidak melanjutkan kuliah, tubuhmu kurus, dan kau bekerja lebih dari delapan jam per hari." Ucap sang sahabat yang penuh kepedulian padanya.

"Tidak perlu, Ayame. Ini hanya satu tahun dan setelah itu aku akan kembali mengikuti ujian masuk universitas. Aku tidak mau membuat Inuyasha cemas." Jawab Kagome dengan pembawaannya yang tenang.

"Hah, kau ini. Baiklah aku tidak akan mengatakan apapun padanya asalkan kau mengurangi jam kerjamu ini, oke?" Ayame mengambil kantung belanjaannya dan memberikan beberapa lembar uang padanya. Kagome hanya tersenyum menanggapi ancaman sahabatnya itu.

"Selamat malam, Ayame. Terima kasih atas kunjungannya." Balas Kagome sambil tersenyum. Sebenarnya ibunya melarangnya bekerja sampai larut malam, namun ia sudah bertekad mengumpulkan uang untuk biaya kuliahnya nanti. Setiap malam Kagome selalu pulang di atas jam sepuluh malam dengan mengendarai sepedanya. Tanpa ia ketahui bahwa di belakangnya ada sebuah mobil yang terus mengikutinya setiap malam sampai gadis itu benar-benar memasuki rumahnya.

Baru reda kesedihan yang menimpanya tiga bulan lalu, Kagome dan keluarganya mendapatkan musibah yang lebih menyakitkan. Adik bungsunya Souta di keluarkan dari sekolah tanpa alasan yang jelas. Pihak sekolah hanya memberikan alasan bahwa adiknya itu terlibat perkelahian dengan salah seorang siswa lain. Yang membuat Kagome marah adalah hanya adiknya saja yang dikeluarkan dari sekolah, padahal menurut pengakuan sang adik ada lebih dari lima orang yang terlibat dan souta bukanlah pelaku utamanya. Kagome tidak percaya bahwa adiknya itu menjadi preman di sekolah, karena menurutnya Souta itu adalah anak yang baik dan penurut. Souta yang baru menginjakkan kaki di kelas satu _junior_ _school_ itu akan susah untuk pindah ke sekolah lain apabila sudah dikeluarkan dari sekolah favorit itu. Hati Kagome bagaikan tersayat ketika melihat adik laki-lakinya selalu menangis dan mengurung diri di kamar. Ibunya terlihat bersusah payah untuk menghibur adiknya, mata sembab ibunya dan mata berkantung kakeknya menambahkan kesan begitu tua terlihat jelas di wajah mereka. Ingin sekali Kagome menangis meronta-ronta dan memohon pada siapa pun untuk mengakhiri kesedihan orang-orang yang disayanginya.

"Halo…" Sapa Kagome saat melihat ponselnya berdering dengan nomor yang tidak dikenalnya.

"Bagaimana Kagome…" Suara berat seorang pria memecah konsentrasinya kala itu.

"Apa kau ingin melanjutkan permainan ini sampai orang yang kau sayangi menangis pilu?" Pria itu tersenyum licik.

"Siapa kau dan apa maumu?" Kagome mulai ketakutan dan ia sama sekali tidak mengerti arah pembicaraan pria itu.

"Berikutnya adalah kakek mu dan Inuyasha…" Jawab pria itu dengan lantang dan tegas.

"Siapa kau! Aku tidak mengerti apa yang kau bicarakan." Suara Kagome sedikit membentak pria itu.

"Sesshomaru no Taisho." Jawaban singkat yang keluar dari bibirnya membuat Kagome diam membeku.

"Hentikan! Kumohon Sesshomaru- _sama_ , mereka tidak bersalah." Tangis Kagome pecah dan ia mengerti apa yang pria itu bicarakan. Ia benar-benar tidak menyangka bahwa Sesshomaru telah melakukan semua ini padanya. Sesshomaru adalah keluarga terhormat dan bukan hal sulit baginya untuk membatalkan beasiswa yang dengan susah payah ia raih serta mengeluarkan adiknya dengan cara yang tidak terhormat walaupun adiknya tidak sepenuhnya melakukan kesalahan. Barusan ia juga mendengar pria itu mengatakan bahwa kakeknya dan Inuyasha menjadi target berikutnya dan ia tidak akan membiarkan itu terjadi.

"Apa maumu?" Jawab Kagome lirih. Tidak ada jawaban dari pria itu karena Sesshomaru telah menutup percakapan mereka begitu saja. Kagome hanya bisa terisak sambil menggenggam ponselnya. Ia harus melakukan sesuatu sebelum ada yang tersakiti lagi karena dirinya.

Dengan napas terengah, Kagome menatap pintu gerbang yang menjulang tinggi di hadapannya. Tangannya bergetar saat menekan bel dan beberapa saat kemudian gerbang itu terbuka secara otomatis. Langkahnya teratur meskipun jantungnya berdetak tidak tentu arah dan ia sangat takut menghadapi pria yang selama ini menghantui hidupnya.

"Apa yang anda inginkan, Sesshomaru- _sama_?" Kagome berbicara dengan matanya yang sembab karena selama perjalanannya kesana ia tidak berhenti menangis.

"Menikahlah denganku…" Mata emasnya menatap Kagome tajam dan Kagome hanya bisa menundukan kepalanya agar menghindari tatapan itu.

Tiga hari sudah Kagome hanya mampu merenungi nasibnya. Matanya sudah terlalu perih untuk mengeluarkan air mata lagi. Ia tidak sanggup melihat masa depan adiknya hancur atau pun orang-orang yang sangat disayanginya menderita. Kagome tidak mencintai pria itu, ia hanya mencintai Inuyasha. Apabila cintanya akan merugikan banyak orang, maka Kagome rela melepasnya. Dengan gemetar, Kagome menekan tombol ponselnya dan hanya memandangi nama yang tertera di layar ponselnya. Air mata mengalir deras dan sunguh ia tidak mampu melakukannya. Ia kembali mengingat masa tenggang yang diberikan Sesshomaru padanya sudah hampir habis dan akhirnya Kagome memberanikan diri meletakkan ponselnya di samping telinganya.

"Kagome…" Suara itu sukses membuat Kagome menangis tertahan.

"Hei, kenapa kau diam saja?" Suara pria yang sangat ia sayangi itu kembali terdengar dan Kagome mecoba menahan tangisnya yang terisak.

"Halo, Inuyasha…" Sekut tenaga Kagome berusaha mengeluarkan suara lembutnya.

"Kau merindukanku?" Inuyasha bertanya sambil menggoda kekasihnya dengan manja.

"Inuyasha, aku… aku ingin mengakhiri hubungan kita. Mulai sekarang jangan pernah menghubungiku lagi." Kagome menahan air matanya yang sudah jatuh berderai.

"Apa yang kau katakan?" Tanya Inuyasha kaget dan penuh penekanan.

"Aku ingin putus Inuyasha, selamat tinggal." Ucap Kagome dengan lirih dan langsung mematikan ponselnya.

"Kago…" Belum sempat Inuyasha berbicara, sambungannya telah terputus. Inuyasha mencoba untuk menghubungi kembali Kagome namun ponselnya sedang berada diluar jangkauan.

Kagome menangis meratapi nasibnya yang harus meninggalkan kekasih yang teramat ia cintai demi orang-orang yang ia sayangi bahagia. Dengan sekali tarikan napas Kagome menyadari bahwa keputusannya memang sangat menyakitkan. Kagome yakin bahwa Inuyasha akan segera melupakannya karena ia tidak sanggup melihat pria yang dicintainya hidup menderita karenanya.

To Be Continue…

* * *

Yoosh~ pada nungguin yuaa? xD Yep memang benar yang nyulik Kagome adalah Sesshy, tp dia bukan pedopil ya cuman monster yg mengerikan dn heartless aja. Apa ini yg kalian inginkan mengorbankan kebahagiaan kagome dengan menjadi istri sesshy dn dia tidak bahagia selamanya? Atau tetap sama Inu tp mereka berdua dijamin tidak akan harmonis krn ulah monster freak itu? Kekeeke Buat polling ahh endingnya SessKag or InuKag. Hayoo~ Happy reading and Thanks so much for my lovely readers atas reviewnya.


	3. Chapter 3

**You Belong To Me**

Disclaimer : Inuyasha belongs to Rumiko Takahashi. But Sesshy is Mine ekkeke~

Note : AU, Wrong grammar, Typo, EYD tidak diperhatikan, bad stories etc

* * *

Seluruh anggota keluarga Higurashi berkumpul di ruang tamu mereka dan tidak ada yang bersuara ketika mendengar sebuah pengakuan yang sangat mengejutkan. Setelah kondisi keluarganya berangsur membaik dan Souta sudah kembali bersekolah, akhirnya Kagome memberanikan diri untuk memberitahukan kepada keluarganya bawa ia akan menikah dengan Sesshomaru. Penegasan yang keluar dari bibir Sesshomaru benar-benar meruntuhkan ketidak percayaan mereka semua saat Sesshomaru benar-benar datang untuk melamar Kagome dan meminta dengan sopan kepada ibunya serta kakeknya. Pembawaan Sesshomaru yang kharismatik dan tenang sungguh membuat keluarga kecil itu hanya mampu menyerahkan segala keputusannya pada gadis yang bersangkutan. Di depan keluarganya Kagome hanya bisa tersenyum, ia tidak boleh memperlihatkan raut kesedihannya dan cukup hatinya saja yang menangis. Ia melakukan ini semua demi melindungi keluarganya.

Berselang beberapa pekan semenjak kedatangan pemimpin perusahaan Taisho Corp itu, tibalah waktunya melangsungkan pesta pernikahan yang menjadi pesta termegah yang mungkin pernah diadakan di Jepang. Kagome tidak pernah menginginkan pesta yang megah untuk pernikahan yang menurutnya hanya pernikahan palsu semata. Ia melihat raut kebahagiaan yang terpancar dari wajah ibu, kakek, serta adiknya membuat dirinya tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa. Keluarganya tidak ada satu pun yang mengetahui perihal alasan mengapa dirinya menikah dengan Sesshomaru. Baginya kebahagiaan mereka adalah yang paling utama, Kagome rela menukarkan kebahagiaan yang ia punya dengan menikah dengan pria yang sama sekali tidak ia cintai.

"Kagome, apakah kau baik-baik saja?" Suara lirih ibunya membuyarkan lamunannya. Kagome telah mengenakan gaun putihnya dan terlihat sangat cantik.

"Kau adalah pengantin tercantik yang pernah mama lihat." Ucap sang ibu yang membuatnya tersipu malu.

"Terima kasih, mama." Ujar Kagome lebut dengan memeluk ibunya erat. Walaupun ia tidak bersanding dengan pangeran yang dicintainya dan tidak bisa mewujudkan pernikahan impiannya, tapi setidaknya ia masih bisa memberikan senyuman kebahagiaan bagi orang-orang di sekelilingnya.

"Kagome!" Teriakan keras seorang wanita sukses membuat Kagome terperanjat.

"Ini gila! Kau tidak pernah mengatakan apapun padaku dan sekarang kau menikah dengan konglomerat tampan itu. Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi? Lalu kau buang ke mana Inuyasha?" Suara lantang Ayame sukses membuat Kagome dan ibunya sedikit panik.

"Sst, Ayame pelankan suaramu." Kagome mencoba berdiri dan membekap mulut sahabatnya itu meskipun agak sedikit kerepotan dengan gaun pengantinnya yang panjang.

"Kau harus menjelaskan semuanya padaku." Tangannya menepis tangan Kagome yang mencoba menutupi mulutnya.

Seakan mengetahui bahwa putrinya akan melakukan percakapan dengan sahabatnya, maka ibu Kagome langsung berdiri dan meninggalkan mereka di ruangan itu.

"Aku sudah putus dengan Inuyasha." Jawab Kagome dan mencari kebohongan apa yang akan ia katakan kepada sahabatnya itu.

"Tidak mungkin, kalian tidak mungkin putus begitu saja dan kau tidak bisa berbohong padaku Kagome." Tegas Ayame kepada sahabatnya itu.

"Aku tidak bisa menjalani hubungan jarak jauh, Ayame." Kagome telah mengatakan hal yang tidak mungkin untuk dikatakan, tapi ia sudah berjanji pada dirinya sendiri untuk merahasiakan kebenarannya.

Ayame yakin bahwa Kagome tidak mungkin tega menyakiti pemuda yang sangat dicintainya dan Kagome tidak akan meninggalkan Inuyasha hanya karena hal sepele seperti itu. Apa mungkin Kagome gadis materialistis dan menikah dengan Sesshomaru hanya karena pria itu kaya raya. Ia yakin dan rasanya tidak mungkin Kagome seperti itu karena ia telah mengenal Kagome sejak lama dan Kagome bukanlah gadis seperti itu.

"Kagome, waktunya ke altar." Suara sang ibu memisahkan percakapan penting mereka berdua dan Kagome sangat beruntung bahwa ibunya datang di waktu yang tepat.

 _Maafkan aku, Ayame._

Janji suci sehidup semati yang penuh dengan air mata kebahagiaan yang tepancar dari ibunya dan tangisan pilu hatinya menjadi sangat kontras. Selama pesta berlangsung Kagome mencoba selalu tersenyum walaupun hatinya menangis. Ia menyayangkan mengapa hidupnya harus berakhir seperti ini. Ia hanya ingin hidup sederhana dan bahagia bersama orang yang ia cintai dan bukannya seperti ini.

"Mandilah." Suara berat yang terdengar menakutkan itu menggema di ruangan.

Kagome bergegas menuju kamar mandi dan seandainya ia mampu berlama-lama berada di dalam kamar mandi, Kagome lebih memilih berdiam diri di tempat itu sampai pagi. Dengan tubuh gemetar menahan dingin, Kagome keluar dari kamar mandi dan melihat Sesshomaru masih terjaga dengan sebuah buku di tangannya.

"Kenapa… kau tidak ingin tidur?" Suara berat yang bernada lembut itu terlontar dari pria itu dan ia tahu gadis itu sedang menghindarinya atau juga membencinya. Ia tidak peduli, ia bertekad dalam hati akan membuat gadis itu berbalik mencintainya. Sesshomaru tahu bahwa caranya mendapatkan Kagome salah, namun hanya itu yang bisa ia lakukan untuk mendapatkannya.

"Aku tidur di sofa." Ujar Kagome yang sudah merebahkan diri di atas sofa dan melihat Sesshomaru menghampirinya.

"Tidurlah di ranjang. Aku berjanji tidak akan menyentuhmu," Nada Sesshomaru terdengar pelan dan mata emasnya tersirat penuh luka. Kagome menatap suaminya lekat dan melihat sebuah kebenaran yang terucap darinya.

"Bolehkah aku mengajukan satu permintaan, Sesshomaru- _sama_?" Kagome berbicara dengan menatap lekat iris keemasan suaminya.

"Hn." Sesshomaru menjawab dengan ciri khas seperti biasanya.

"Bisakah kau tidak menyentuhku?" Kagome berkata dengan ke egoisan di dalam dirinya, baginya inilah salah satu cara agar ia tetap bertahan di sisi pria itu.

"Sampai kapan?" Sesshomaru bertanya dengan raut kekecewaannya.

"Sampai waktu yang tidak ditentukan." Suara lembut Kagome terdengar begitu dingin dan menusuk. Sesshomaru yang biasanya arogan, tidak suka diperintah, suka memaksa, dan seenaknya sendiri kali ini ia hanya terdiam mendengar perkataan istrinya. Gadis yang dicintainya tidak sudi disentuh olehnya.

"Baiklah, tapi kau harus tidur bersamaku." Sesshomaru menjawab acuh.

"Sekali saja anda melanggarnya, maka aku pastikan kau tidak akan melihatku lagi." Suara Kagome tegas dan lantang. Kagome tahu bahwa Sesshomaru sangat menginginkannya dan sedikit ancaman akan bisa membantunya.

Memang benar kehadiran Kagome di sisinya sudah lebih dari cukup, meskipun belum bisa memiliki hati dan tubuhnya. Melihat paras cantik istrinya saat angun tidur, menatapnya saat terlelap itu sudah membuatnya bahagia. Sesshomaru tidak tahu apakah ia bisa menahan gejolak alamiah sebagai pria yang sedang berdekatan dengan wanita impiannya dan bagaimana kalau ia lepas kendali dan melanggar janjinya. Apakah Kagome akan meninggalkanya. Setiap hari tidur satu ranjang dengan gadis yang dicintainya, namun tidak bisa menyentuhnya dan yang ia butuhkan hanya kesabaran. Ya, ia akan menghadapi Kagome dengan penuh kesabaran dan pada saatnya nanti gadis itu akan menerima dan mencintainya.

Enam bulan sudah usia pernikahan mereka dan Kagome terkurung di dalam istana megah Sesshomaru dan menjadi nona muda di rumah itu. Setelah menikah Kagome lebih memilih menjadi wanita rumahan. Keinginannya untuk melanjutkan kuliah sangatlah besar dan Sesshomaru sudah memperbolehkannya, namun ia tidak sanggup untuk bertemu teman-temannya termasuk Ayame.

" _My lady_ , tuan Sesshomaru sudah pulang." Seorang pelayan sukses menginterupsi lamunannya di balkon dan segera Kagome bergegas menuju kamarnya. Seberapa bencinya Kagome terhadap suaminya, namun ia berusaha menjalankan kewajibannya sebagai seorang istri. Ia menyiapkan makanan untuk suaminya, baju kerjanya, dan air hangat untuk mandi. Semua kewajibannya sebagai istri telah Kagome lakukan sebaik mungkin kecuali satu hal yaitu melayaninya di atas ranjang.

"Anda sudah pulang, Sesshomaru- _sama_." Ucap Kagome pelan.

Sudah berkali-kali Sesshomaru menegur istrinya agar tidak perlu bersikap formal padanya, Kagome yang keras kepala membuat Sesshomaru tidak bisa berkutik. Enam bulan sudah mereka tinggal bersama dan tidur satu ranjang, namun semua itu tidak membuat Kagome bisa bersikap biasa saja padanya. Kagome hanya berbicara seperlunya dengan sikapnya yang dingin dan acuh, namun ia selalu melakukan tugasnya sebagai istri yang baik. Tidak ada kemesraan diantara mereka, setiap saat mereka tidur Kagome hampir menutup sebagian tubuhnya dan Sesshomaru hanya dapat mengecupnya atau menyentuh rambut istrinya saat yakin bahwa istrinya sudah tertidur lelap. Hampir setiap malam ia selalu ingin menyentuh istrinya, namun ia harus menahannya dan hanya memandangi wajah cantik sang istri. Sesshomaru mengetahui bahwa istrinya sangat tersiksa hidup bersamanya dan ia juga merasakan hal yang sama. Sesshomaru tidak menyangka akan sesulit ini. Selama ini ia sudah bersabar dan mengabulkan apapun permintaan Kagome kecuali perceraian, ia tidak akan mengabulkannya. Sesshomaru memang membebaskan kemanapun istrinya ingin pergi dan diam-diam ia mengutus orang kepercayaannya untuk menjaga Kagome dari jauh. Selama ini tidak pernah terjadi apapun pada istrinya, namun tiga hari lalu sesuatu yang membuat harga dirinya bergejolak adalah ketika istrinya menemui mantan kekasihnya secara diam-diam. Meskipun mereka hanya berbincang tetapi tetap saja itu membuat Sesshomaru terbakar api cemburu dan menimbulkan kekhawatiran yang luar biasa. Ia belum bisa mendapatkan sedikitpun hati istrinya dan ia tidak akan membiarkan rasa cinta Kagome kembali tumbuh dan berkembang pada mantan kekasihnya. Ia tidak akan pernah membiarkan itu terjadi.

"Air hangat sudah siap, Sesshomaru- _sama_." Suara lembut itu menyadarkan Sesshomaru dari lamunan panjangnya.

"Kagome, bisakah kau bersikap biasa saja padaku? Kau bukanlah pelayanku, tapi kau istriku!" Kalimat yang keluar dari bibirnya adalah kalimat tertegas yang pernah terlontar dari bibirnya untuk sang istri. Ia sudah cukup bersabar selama ini dan ia sudah tidak tahan lagi. Kenapa sang istri bersikap seperti seorang pelayan padanya. Apakah dimatanya dirinya seorang majikan dan bukan seorang suami.

"Aku sudah menerima semua keputusan dan keinginanmu. Aku hanya minta ini padamu, bisakah?" Suara itu semakin lama semakin lembut. Sesshomaru menyentuh bahu Kagome dan melihat Kagome hanya terdiam.

Matanya basah karena rasa bersalah yang menggerogoti jiwanya. Rasa bersalah karena belum bisa mencintai suaminya. Ia sangat membenci pria itu karena apa yang telah ia lakukan untuk mendapatkannya dengan cara yang salah. Kagome tahu Sesshomaru sangat mencintainya dan cintanya yang membuat mereka berlaku egois. Cinta Sesshomaru untuk Kagome dan cinta Kagome hanya untuk Inuyasha. Meraka berlaku egois demi mempertahankan cinta yang mereka miliki.

Bagi Sesshomaru cinta itu harus memiliki. Tidak peduli Kagome mencintainya atau tidak, namun gadis itu harus berada disisinya. Ia akan melakukan apapun demi mempertahankan apa yang sudah menjadi miliknya atau mendapatkan apapun yang di inginkannya. Sekalipun ia harus menghancurkan hidup orang lain, ia akan melakukannya. Karena Kagome Higurashi adalah sesuatu yang berharga baginya. Satu kali Kagome menemui mantan kekasihnya secara diam-diam dan Sesshomaru masih membiarkannya. Kali ini tidak akan ia biarkan saat Kagome menghianatinya lagi. Ia melajukan mobilnya dengan sangat kencang dan melihat dua orang yang saling mengumbar kemesraan.

"Kagome, aku bersungguh-sungguh dengan ucapanku. Pergilah bersamaku." Inuyasha berusaha mengulang perkataannya setelah melihat gadis yang dicintainya tidak meresponnya.

"Aku tidak bisa Inuyasha…" Ia memang mencinti Inuyasha dan sangat membenci Sesshomaru, namun bukan berarti ia bisa dengan mudah meninggalkan suaminya itu.

"Kenapa? Aku tahu kau tidak mencintainya dan aku tahu kau menikah dengannya karena terpaksa." Ujar Inuyasha sambil menggenggam erat tangan Kagome.

"Tidak bisa." Jawabnya sambil berusaha melepaskan genggaman tangannya.

"Inuyasha aku mohon aku harus kembali. Hubungan kita sudah berakhir." Hatinya sangat sakit ketika mengucapkan kata-kata itu. Sampai sekarang Inuyasha adalah cintanya.

"Tidak. Kau milikku!" Seketika Inuyasha langsung memeluk Kagome.

"Sampai kapan pun, kau tetap milikku." Ucapnya lirih.

"Lepaskan aku, Inuyasha." Tangis Kagome tidak bisa terbendung lagi. Ingin sekali ia membalas pelukan yang pria itu berikan, namun ia sadar ia tidak boleh melakukannya. Terlintas dipikirannya keluarga yang sangat ia sayangi Ibu, kakek, serta adiknya pasti akan bersedih jika ia memutuskan untuk pergi dengan pria yang ia cintai dan Sesshomaru tidak akan membiarkan mereka berdua hidup bahagia.

Sesshomaru melihat dari kejauhan sang istri yang sedang berpelukan dengan seorang pria dipinggir pantai dan seketika hatinya memanas. Ia ingin membunuh siapa pun yang berani menyentuh miliknya.

"Kagome…" Desisan tajam itu sukses membuat dua orang itu terkejut.

"Sesshomaru…" Tidak ada kata lain yang sanggup terucap dari bibirnya. Kagome melihat mata Sesshomaru yang berubah merah yang sedang menatap ke arahnya.

Tidak ada satu kata pun yang keluar dari bibir Sesshomaru dan langsung menghajar Inuyasha dengan pukulan yang bertubi-tubi. Sesshomaru geram dan Inuyasha berusaha untuk membalas serangan itu meskipun tetap ia yang terdesak.

"Hentikan, Sesshomaru-sama! Atau aku akan menenggelamkan diri ke laut." Teriakan Kagome sukses menyadarkan Sesshomaru dari kegilaannya menghajar Inuyasha. Napasnya terengah dan matanya menatap sosok gadis yang ia cintai berurai air mata. Hatinya sangat sakit mendengar ucapan itu. Ia menyadari Kagome rela mati demi pria itu yang sudah babak belur dihajarnya. Seketika rasa lemas menjalar di tubuhnya saat melihat Kagome terduduk memandangi tubuh Inuyasha yang tidak berdaya.

"Ah…" Pekikan Kagome terdengar saat sang suami menyeretnya kasar dan terus menarik tangannya tanpa menghiraukan protesnya, tanpa menghiraukan tangisannya. Ia hanya ingin menolong Inuyasha dan tidak tega meninggalkannya dalam keadaan terkapar tidak berdaya seperti itu.

"Beraninya kau…" Geraman yang keras terlontar dari bibir Sesshomaru saat ia membanting keras tubuh sang istri ke ranjang. Ini pertama kalinya ia melepaskan amarahnya yang kejam kepada istrinya.

"Itu tidak seperti yang kau lihat." Kagome berkata saat melihat api cemburu dan amarah yang berkobar dari mata suaminya. Kagome mencoba bangkit sebelum tubuh besar Sesshomaru menindihnya dan mencengkram kedua tangannya yang membuatnya kesakitan.

"Kau mengkhianatiku, Kagome." Ujar Sesshomaru dengan menatap sang istri yang masih berurai air mata.

"Tidak, kau salah paham. Aku dan Inuyasha tidak…" Sebelum Kagome bisa menyelesaikan ucapannya, Sesshomaru membungkam bibirnya dengan sebuah ciuman. Ciuman yang kasar dan menuntut yang sarat akan luka.

"Jangan Sesshomaru…" Kagome mencoba menahan tangan besar Sesshomaru yang merobek bajunya. Ia melihat itu bukanlah Sesshomaru yang ia tahu sebagai suaminya.

"Kumohon, jangan lakukan ini." Rintihan Kagome kali ini sukses membuat Sesshomaru berhenti dan melihat wajahnya. Mata merahnya terus menatap wajahnya dan akhirnya ia beranjak dari tubuhnya sebelum berlalu pergi meninggalkan Kagome yang masih terisak. Kagome bangun dari tempat tidurnya dan melihat bajunya sudah tidak beraturan karena telah dirobek oleh Sesshomaru. Entah kenapa perasaan bersalah mulai menggerogoti hatinya.

Sejak kejadian beberapa bulan lalu, hubungan Kagome dan Sesshomaru semakin memburuk. Tidak ada lagi interaksi di antara mereka dan Sesshomaru jarang sekali pulang ke rumah, ia lebih sering menginap di hotel atau apartemennya. Masih ada yang mengganjal di hati Kagome karena ia belum sempat menjelaskan kesalahpahaman pada suaminya. Hatinya resah dan tidak tenang, yang jelas ia ingin berbicara dengan Sesshomaru. Setelah beberapa minggu bergulat dengan hatinya, akhirnya Kagome memberanikan diri menemui Sesshomaru di ruang kerjanya dan mengetuk pintu yang berada di hadapannya.

"Sesshomaru- _sama_ , apakah saya mengganggu?" Tanya Kagome pelan saat melihat suaminya sedang duduk di meja kerjanya.

"Aku hanya ingin menjelaskan kejadian beberapa bulan lalu, bahwa aku tidak mengkhianatimu. Aku tidak melakukan apa yang kau tuduhkan." Kagome menjelaskan dengan santai dan tenang.

"Hanya itu?" Sesshomaru bangkit berdiri dan menghampiri istrinya.

"Hanya itu yang bisa kukatakan padamu. Terserah kau mau mempercayainya atau tidak. Kalau kau membenciku karena kejadian itu, kau bisa menceraikanku sekarang juga." Ujar Kagome menjelaskan.

"Tidak akan pernah. Jangan pernah bermimpi bahwa aku akan melepaskanmu." Desis Sesshomaru terdengar tajam dan tangannya mencengkram erat pergelangan tangan Kagome seakan takut gadis itu akan pergi darinya. Ingin sekali dirinya membenci Kagome karena selalu mengecewakannya, namun ia tetap memaafkannya dan terus mencintainya. Walaupun Sesshomaru tidak pernah sekali pun menampakan ekspresi cinta dan sayangnya di hadapan Kagome, tapi semua yang ia miliki tidak akan ada artinya apabila Kagome pergi dari hidupnya.

"Lepaskan, untuk apa kau mempertahankan diriku Sesshomaru? Kau juga terluka hidup bersamaku, kita sama-sama terluka. Kenapa tidak kita akhiri pernikahan palsu ini?" Teriak Kagome yang tersulut emosi yang selama ini ia pendam dan tidak pernah tercurahkan.

"Diam." Suara keras Sesshomaru mampu membuat Kagome terpaku dengan kedua manik birunya sudah meneteskan air mata.

"Sekali lagi kau mengatakan kata-kata itu, maka aku tidak segan menyakitimu Kagome dan juga keluargamu." Desisan tajamnya sangat menggugah naluri ketakutan istrinya. Sesshomaru tahu titik kelemahan Kagome ada di keluarganya dan ia tidak akan bisa melihat keluarganya menderita.

Semenjak kejadian itu, Kagome jatuh sakit karena sering merenung dan mengurung diri di kamar. Sesshomaru sadar ia telah menyakiti Kagome secara mental dan fisik sehingga istrinya tertekan.

"Kenapa kau bisa jatuh sakit begini, Kagome?" Ujar sang ibu saat membawakan bubur hangat di kamarnya.

"Aku hanya kelelahan saja mama." Jawab Kagome berbohong. Selama ini tidak ada anggota keluarganya yang mengetahui kalau hubungannya dengan Sesshomaru tidak harmonis.

"Apa kau hamil sehingga perutmu tidak bisa menerima asupan makanan?" Pertanyaan sang ibu sungguh membuat Kagome tersedak bubur yang berusaha ia telan.

"Tidak, mama. Aku tidak hamil." Bagimana bisa ia hamil sedangkan ia belum pernah berhubungan intim dengan suaminya dan tentu saja ibunya tidak pernah tahu mengenai ini.

"Kalau begitu istirahatlah, sebentar lagi suamimu pasti pulang." Ujap sang ibu lembut.

Akhirnya Kagome tidur seorang diri karena ibunya telah pulang. Ia sangat merindukan belaian lembut sang ibu dan sangat rindu akan hari-harinya di rumah sederhananya. Ia tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa sekarang karena suaminya telah mengendalikan seluruh hidupnya.

"Kau sudah sembuh?" Pertanyaan yang tanpa intonasi menegur indera pendengarannya.

"Sudah lumayan." Jawabnya pelan. Setelahnya tidak ada sahutan lain dari suaminya karena ia langsung menuju kamar mandi. Kagome sedikit lega saat melihat suaminya menaiki ranjang dan langsung memunggunginya.

"Tidurlah." Sesshomaru bergumam pelan.

Hatinya begitu tersentuh saat melihat betapa lihainya Sesshomaru mengganti kompres di dahinya yang sudah tidak lagi dingin. Semalaman ia terjaga menemani Kagome yang terus menggigil kedinginan, walaupun suhu tubuhnya mengatakan sebaliknya.

"Kagome, kau mendengarkanku?" Ujarnya pelan. Waktu sudah menunjukan jam dua pagi dan suhu tubuh Kagome belum kunjung mereda. Sesshomaru tidak tahu harus melakukan apa lagi karena seumur hidupnya ia tidak pernah merawat orang sakit.

"Sesshomaru tidurlah, aku sudah tidak apa-apa." Ucap Kagome dengan mata yang tertutup namun telinganya masih jelas mendengar suaminya berbicara.

"Aku akan membawamu ke dokter." Jawab Sesshomaru yang langsung mengangkat tubuh kecil istrinya. Ia tersadar tubuh yang dulunya berisi sekarang menjadi kurus.

Sesshomaru terus duduk mendampingi Kagome yang masih memejamkan mata. Dokter yang baru memeriksanya mengatakan bahwa gadis itu terkena penyakit typus dan pola makan yang buruk menjadi penyebab utama penyakit itu menyerang tubuhnya. Pria pemilik obsidian emas itu hanya diam mengamati istri tercintanya terbaring lemah di rumah sakit. Ia teringat akan ucapan Kouga bahwa ia harus melepaskan Kagome. Apakah ia bisa melakukannya dan apakah ia bisa hidup tanpa Kagome disisinya. Ia rela menukarkan apa saja asalkan Kagome bisa berbalik mencintainya. Sekuat apapun ia berusaha, Kagome seakan enggan memandangnya walau hanya seujung lirikan mata. Sakit yang ia rasakan selama satu tahun, rasa cintanya telah menyakiti dirinya dan Kagome. Cintanya yang sangat egois.

"Mama, di mana Sesshomaru?" Kalimat pertama yang terlontar dari bibir Kagome saat ia membuka matanya.

"Kau sudah bangun, Kagome? Suamimu sudah mama suruh pulang karena semalaman ia tidak tidur menjagamu." Ucap sang ibu yang membuat Kagome menangis. Sesshomaru telah terlalu baik padanya dan ia tidak pernah bisa membalas kebaikannya. Sudah lebih dari satu tahun pernikahannya dan yang ia lakukan hanya mengacuhkannya dan membencinya.

"Kenapa kau menangis, apa ada yang sakit?" Sontak sang ibu terkejut melihat putrinya menangis.

"Aku baik-baik saja mama." Ya Kagome memang baik-baik saja, namun hatinya yang menangis dan bergemuruh akan rasa bersalahnya pada Sesshomaru.

Kagome gelisah karena sudah tiga hari ia tidak melihat Sesshomaru menjenguknya di rumah sakit. Ingin sekali ia menghubunginya, tapi Kagome takut mengganggu suaminya yang super sibuk. Alhasil ia hanya dapat menunggu dengan kegelisahan yang luar biasa melanda hatinya. Ia ingin mengucapkan kata maaf dan terimakasih pada Sesshomaru. Sesaat pintu ruangannya terbuka lebar dan menampakan sesosok pria bersurai _silver_ mendekatinya. Ia terkejut karena bukan suaminya yang datang melainkan mantan kekasihnya.

"Inuyasha…" Jantungnya berdegup kencang dan rasa takut mulai menjalar di dadanya.

"Lama tidak berjumpa Kagome…" Inuyasha berkata sambil menyunggingkan senyuman kecil di wajahnya.

"Inuyasha, kau mau membawaku kemana? Kumohon turunkan aku." Kagome memohon pada mantan kekasihnya yang tiba-tiba membawanya pergi dari rumah sakit.

"Aku akan membawamu pergi jauh dari Sesshomaru. Kagome aku akan mengakhiri penderitaanmu." Jawab Inuyasha tenang.

"Tidak, aku tidak ingin pergi. Aku ingin kembali." Kagome menangis meratapi nasibnya. Ia mengakui cintanya pada Inuyasha masih ada, tetapi ia tidak ingin meninggalkan suaminya dengan cara seperti ini.

"Apa kau mencintai Sesshomaru?" Tanya Inuyasha dengan tatapannya yang penuh luka ketika mendengar penuturan dari gadis yang dicintainya.

"Dia suamiku, Inuyasha." Jawab Kagome.

"Apakah kau mencintainya?" Tanya Inuyasha sekali lagi.

Kagome hanya terdiam dan tidak tahu harus menjawab apa. Perasaan yang ia rasakan pada Sesshomaru belum sama seperti yang ia rasakan pada Inuyasha, namun setiap kali ia mengingat begitu banyak pengorbanan Sesshomaru untuk dirinya tiba-tiba hatinya merasa bersalah dan kasihan. Ia tidak ingin menyakiti suaminya lagi setelah apa yang suaminya itu lakukan untuknya.

"Ada yang mengikuti kita Kagome." Geraman bernada amarah terlontar dari bibirnya.

"Sesshomaru…" Gumamnya.

"Kita akan mati bersama, Kagome." Inuyasha sangat terluka dan hatinya hancur mengetahui kenyataan bahwa gadis itu sudah tidak mencintainya lagi seperti dulu.

"KAGOME!" Sesshomaru meneriakan nama istrinya saat melihat mobil _sport_ itu sudah terjun bebas ke dalam sungai.

To Be Continue …

* * *

Maafkan author yg tetiba kehilangan mood nulis karna suatu hal *I'm just only human* but i never forget this fic really. Sejujurnya nulis ini sambil berurai air mata and that's really sad *wiped tears*. Penasaran gak sama endingnya? Hmm endingnya akan aku buat kalian menangis terhura xD Thanks so much my dearest reader for your review and I'm already know the answer xixii~ it almost complete. Please wait a little longer kay! Hope you guys enjoy and still with me ^^,


	4. Chapter 4

**You Belong To Me**

Disclaimer :Inuyasha belongs to Rumiko Takahashi. But Sesshy is Mine ekkeke~

Note : AU, Wrong grammar, Typo, EYD tidakdiperhatikan, bad storiesetc

* * *

Musim dingin memiliki perannya tersendiri bagi semua makhluk hidup. Ia memberi efek gugurnya bunga dan dedaunan yang selama ini memberi keindahan. Memberikan sejenak jeda bagi tumbuhan untuk beristirahat dan menghilangkan beban mereka. Di musim semi selanjutnya mereka dapat kembali bertunas dan menghasilkan bunga-bunga yang indah. Begitulah seterusnya, pergantian alam yang penuh dengan keseimbangan. Memberikan berbagai macam makna dan kebahagiaan bagi setiap manusia. Kali ini alam yang terlihat menguning di hempas cahaya senja dan semaraknya daun-daun yang berguguran, angin yang berhembus dingin mengiringi datangnya musim di awal bulan September. Musim gugur, keindahan musim ini tidak pernah bisa dinikmati oleh pemilik obsidian emas yang begitu memukau. Lebih tepatnya semua musim tidak ada yang bermakna baginya. Hatinya terlalu keras untuk mengartikan semua makna yang tersirat di balik keindahan empat musim di negaranya. Baginya, hidupnya tetap sama. Tidak ada yang dapat membuatnya merasakan kebahagiaan. Tidak setelah apa yang menjadi sumber kebahagiaannya tertidur dan tidak pernah membuka matanya sampai sekarang. Seorang gadis mungil yang sekarang terbaring dan nampak begitu tenang dalam tidurnya. Begitu damai, seakan ketiadaannya tidak menghancurkan hati seseorang. Sudah lebih dari enam bulan gadis pemilik manik kebiruan itu terus tidur seperti itu. Tertidur tanpa mempedulikan seseorang yang selalu setia menemani dalam lelapnya. Tertidur tanpa tahu bagaimana matinya hati seseorang kala obsidian emas itu terus memandang lekat sosok sang gadis tercinta.

Begitu besarkah kesalahan dirinya yang egois ini sehingga gadis yang sangat dicintainya tidak sudi untuk bangun lagi hanya sekedar untuk memandangnya acuh seperti dulu. Ia rela melakukan apapun asal gadisnya kembali bangun. Ia rela walaupun seumur hidupnya terkurung dalam sepi yang menyiksa.

"Kagome, bangunlah. Aku berjanji akan melepaskanmu asal kau membuka matamu. Aku berjanji akan menghilang dari hidupmu selamanya." Tangan kekarnya menggenggam jemari kecil istrinya yang begitu pucat. Mata emasnya nampak menyiratkan luka yang mendalam walaupun ia tidak bisa menangis. Seandainya hatinya bisa terlihat, maka hatinya kini sudah hancur tidak berbentuk. Ia rela melepas gadis itu dari genggaman tangannya.

"Sesshomaru, makanlah. Ibu sudah membawa makanan kesukaanmu." Ujar ibu Kagome yang datang menjenguk putrinya. Tidak ada kata yang keluar dari bibir menantunya.

"Kau terlalu sering melamun, Sesshomaru. Pulanglah untuk mandi dan berganti pakaian, biar ibu yang akan menjaga Kagome." Ujar ibu Kagome dengan lembut. Hatinya perih melihat suami Kagome yang di rundung duka mendalam akibat kehilangan sosok istri yang sangat dicintainya. Ibunya tahu dibalik sikap datar dan dingin Sesshomaru tersimpan cinta yang sangat besar untuk Kagome.

Sampai Kagome terbangun dan ia akan mengajukan surat cerainya. Dengan kerelaan hati Sesshomaru akan mengabulkannya dan melepaskan Kagome untuk selamanya. Membiarkannya kembali hidup bebas seperti dulu. Ya, Sesshomaru telah memutuskan bahwa ia benar-benar akan melepas Kagome saat gadis itu terbangun nanti. Ia hanya akan pulang kerumah untuk berganti pakaian dan berangkat ke kantor lagi. Sesshomaru selalu menemani istrinya sampai pagi menjelang. Itu adalah rutinitas yang ia lakukan setiap hari, seakan hidupnya sudah tidak ada arti lagi.

" _Nee-chan_ , hari ini aku senang sekali karena aku telah menyatakan perasaan cintaku kepada seorang wanita dan ia menerimanya." Souta mencoba tersenyum walaupun sebenarnya hatinya terlalu pilu setiap menatap kakak perempuannya yang masih saja tertidur.

" _Nee-chan_ , kau harus bangun. Kalau _nee-chan_ bangun, aku janji akan mengenalkan pacar pertamaku." Souta meraih tangan kakaknya yang begitu pucat. Souta tahu kakaknya bisa mendengarnya dan telah menyeka air matanya yang telah jatuh berderai di pipinya.

"Souta…" Suara _baritone_ seorang pria menghentikan ucapannya. Ia melihat adik Kagome pergi meninggalkannya berdua di ruangan itu.

Sesshomaru masih memandang wajah tertidur istrinya yang begitu damai. Ia terus memandangnya sampai obsidian emas itu menangkap sesuatu yang mengalir dari kedua pelupuk mata yang masih tertutup rapat. Kagome menangis. Sesshomaru terperanjat menyaksikan hal itu dan hatinya kembali berdenyut nyeri. Apakah dalam mimpi istrinya masih saja bersedih karenanya dan masih saja terluka karenanya. Ia melihat jari jemarinya mulai bergerak. Sengatan listrik beribu volt pun menghantam hatinya sampai ia tidak sanggup berkata-kata ataupun menggerakan kakinya. Perlahan Sesshomaru melihat pancaran sinar kebiruan yang tetap menawan seperti terakhir kali ia melihatnya. Hatinya bahagia ketika sepasang mata itu mulai bergerak, namun di sisi lain ketakutan juga merayapi hatinya. Sesshomaru ingat akan ikrarnya bahwa ia akan melepaskan gadis itu apabila Kagome telah membuka matanya. Tidak ada kata terucap, seakan interaksi mereka cukup terwakilkan pada mata mereka.

"Kagome." Suaranya begitu dalam sarat akan kerinduan.

"Sesshomaru…" Suara lembut itu memanggil namanya. Ia bisa merasakan jemari tangan suaminya menyentuh pipinya dan menghapus air mata yang sudah mengalir deras.

"Kau sudah bangun…" Ucapnya pelan. Sesshomaru seketika merasa lemas dan ia tahu waktunya sudah tiba. Waktu di mana ia harus pergi dari gadis yang sangat ia cintai. Sesshomaru tidak pernah melanggar janji yang telah dibuatnya. Seberapa beratnya dan walaupun setelahnya ia akan mati karena ia tidak bisa hidup tanpa Kagome di sisinya. Sesshomaru tidak mengerti kenapa istrinya terus menangis. Begitu bencinya kah Kagome melihat dirinya. Apakah Kagome sudah sudah tidak sudi lagi melihat wajahnya. Hatinya seakan teriris saat mempercayai pikirannya sendiri.

"Aku akan menghubungi orang tuamu." Suara Sesshomaru datar. Ia mencoba bangkit berdiri, namun tangannya merasakan sentuhan lembut yang memaksanya untuk tetap tinggal.

"Jangan pergi." Tangan Kagome menyentuh tangan suaminya. Hanya sentuhan ringan yang tidak bertenaga mampu membuat Sesshomaru tidak berkutik.

"Terima kasih." Suaranya tersendat karena Kagome menahan tangisnya. Ia melihat ibu dan adiknya masuk ke ruangan dan Sesshomaru pergi meninggalkannya bersama ibu dan adiknya untuk melepas rindu. Sebenarnya Kagome ingin menahan Sesshomaru untuk tidak pergi, namun ia tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa.

Kagome sudah sehat dan senyumnya sudah kembali seperti sedia kala. Masih ada rasa pahit yang membuat senyuman tulusnya tidak sampai pada hatinya. Sesshomaru tidak pernah mengunjunginya di rumah sakit setelah ia sadar. Sudah tiga minggu hatinya terasa kosong dan diliputi berbagai macam rasa yang tidak dapat ia mengerti. Ia pun mengetahui dari Kouga bahwa suaminya itu sedang berada di Paris untuk kunjungan luar negerinya.

Satu minggu kemudian Sesshomaru sudah duduk di samping istrinya dan sudah lebih dari lima menit dan tidak ada satupun yang memulai pembicaraan. Kagome terus mengamati wajah suaminya dengan pipinya yang bersemu merah.

"Kapan Sesshomaru- _sama_ kembali dari Paris?" Akhirnya suara Kagome terdengar lebih dahulu meskipun terlihat canggung.

"Dari mana kau tahu aku pergi ke Paris?" Sesshomaru mendongak untuk melihat wajah istrinya.

"Um, Kouga yang memberitahuku." Ujar Kagome lirih.

"Apa kau sudah merasa baikan?" Sesshomaru mengalihkan pembicaraan. Entah kenapa ia tidak mau membicarakan tentang perjalanannya ke Paris yang begitu menyiksa dirinya. Selama ini ia jauh di negeri orang dan sosok istrinya selalu mengganggu pikirannya. Ia begitu merindukan Kagome, tapi tidak mempunyai daya untuk menemuinya. Akhirnya hari ini datang juga, hari di mana ia akan menghadapi Kagome dan akan melepaskannya.

"Sudah, aku ingin pulang Sesshomaru- _sama_." Ucap Kagome dengan malu-malu.

"Ya, aku akan mengurus semuanya agar kau bisa pulang hari ini… setelah kau menandatangani surat ini." Ujar Sesshomaru sambil memberikan sebuah map ke pangkuan istrinya.

"Surat cerai. Sesshomaru ingin menceraikanku?" Kagome membuka map dan mulai membaca selembar kerta di dalamnya. Ia berbicara seakan hatinya perih dan air mata sudah tidak bisa terbendung lagi.

"Ya, sekarang kau bebas." Sesshomaru berucap pelan dan tenang. Di dalam hatinya bergemuruh dan melihat Kagome yang masih terdiam dengan berurai air mata.

"Maaf dan terima kasih." Ucap Kagome pelan. Maafkan aku karena selama ini yang kulakukan hanya membencimu. Terima kasih karena telah mencintaiku dan berbuat baik pada keluargaku. Kagome hanya bisa berkata dalam hati dan sungguh bibirnya terasa kaku. Kagome memang tidak bisa mencintainya.

"Aku tidak bisa. Aku tidak bisa menandatangani surat ini." Tiba-tiba suara Kagome memekik histeris. Persetan dengan harga diri dan rasa malu. Persetan seandainya Sesshomaru sudah tidak menginginkannya lagi. Ia tidak peduli, ia rela menghabiskan sisa hidupnya menjadi pelayan Sesshomaru untuk membayar kesalahannya dulu. Ia juga tidak peduli kalau suaminya tidak menganggapnya sebagai istrinya lagi.

"Aku tidak bisa…" Kagome langsung merobek surat itu dengan brutal.

"Aku rela kalau Sesshomaru- _sama_ menikah dengan wanita lain, asalkan kau tidak menceraikanku." Kagome seperti tidak sadar dengan kata yang ia ucapkan. Rasa bersalah dalam hatinya yang sudah menggunung dan rasa cinta yang tidak pernah disadarinya telah menumpuk dalam hati hanya untuk suaminya.

"Kenapa?" Sesshomaru tidak menyangka Kagome akan menolak pereraiannya. Tanpa disadari, wajah tampannya sudah begitu dekat dengan wajah istirnya dan kedua telapak tangannya telah merangkum wajahnya yang basah karena air mata. Ada sedikit kebahagiaan di hati Sesshomaru saat ia mendengar penuturan istrinya.

"Karena aku ingin menebus kesalahanku pada Sesshomaru-sama." Ucapnya lirih.

"Aku tidak butuh belas kasihanmu. Aku…" Sesshomaru kecewa mendengar perkataan yang keluar dari bibir Kagome. Kagome tidak ingin bercerai dengannya bukan karena gadis itu sudah mencintainya, tetapi hanya karena rasa kasihan.

"Tidak! Aku tidak mengasihanimu. Aku… Aku…" Entah kenapa pipinya bersemu merah.

"Kau mencintaiku?" Sesshomaru menyeringai melihat reaksi Kagome yang sungguh menggemaskan.

"Apakah sudah terlambat?" Kagome bertanya sembari menutup wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya. Ia kaget saat Sesshomaru meraih tangannya yang telah menutupi wajahnya.

"Tidak ada kata terlambat untukmu." Ungkap Sesshomaru yang seketika merasakan kebahagiaan merasuki relung hatinya yang selama ini dingin tidak tersentuh. Ia melihat Kagome tersenyum. Senyum tulus yang baru pertama kali di tujukan untuk dirinya.

"Aku mencintaimu." Bisiknya lembut tepat di telinga Kagome.

"Aku tahu. Aku juga mencintaimu Sesshomaru." Balas Kagome malu-malu dalam dekapan hangat suaminya.

Sesshomaru tidak pernah percaya keajaiban dan kali ini keajaiban telah mengatakan bahwa Kagome mencintainya. Akhinya dalam kegelapan penantiannya ada keindahan yang selama ini ia inginkan. Ini adalah keajaiban yang sangat luar biasa di hidupnya. Kecupan bertubi-tubi ia berikan untuk sang istri tercinta, kecupan yang sarat akan kerinduan dan begitu menggebu.

Mereka kembali pulang ke rumah dan Sesshomaru berada di samping istrinya sambil merangkul pinggangnya. Kagome merasa jantungnya seakan mau loncat keluar saat langkah kakinya semakin mendekati pintu kamar mereka. Tanpa disadari jari jemarinya meremas jemari suaminya.

"Kenapa?" Bisikan suara yang berhembus di telinganya sontak membuat Kagome terkejut. Lengan besar yang berada di pinggangnya membuat Kagome tidak bisa berkutik.

"Apa kau ingin malam pertama kita yang tertunda…" Sesshomaru mengecup basah di bagian bawah telinga istrinya yang membuat Kagome merinding seketika dan jantungnya berdetak semakin menggila.

"Sesshomaru…" Desis Kagome. Sungguh Kagome merasa belum baikan dan tubuhnya yang masih sangat lemas. Namun ia kembali mengingat bahwa kewajiban yang seharusnya sudah ia lakukan sejak dua tahun lalu belum sekalipun ia lakukan.

"Sesshomaru, ini belum malam." Kagome merasakan pelukan suaminya yang semakin erat pada pinggangnya dan juga kecupan yang mulai merambah ke bagian leher serta tengkuknya membuat Kagome tidak berdaya.

"Aku tidak bisa menunggu sampai malam tiba, _my love_." Sesshomaru menjawab pelan dan ia melihat Kagome pasrah saat ia mulai menyentuhnya.

Pagi belum menampakan cahayanya dan Kagome membuka matanya perlahan melihat kegelapan di sekelilingnya. Ia berusahan menggerakan tubuhnya yang terasa sakit dan kaku serta bunyi suara perutnya yang begitu lapar karena ia belum sepenuhnya mengingat apa yang telah membuat tubuhnya serasa remuk. Ia pun langsung menyadari ada sebuah tangan besar yang memeluknya erat. Kagome mengingat semuanya dan seketika dadanya bergetar.

"Kau mau ke mana?" Sesshomaru merasakan tubuh istrinya bergerak bangun dari tempat tidurnya.

"Aku lapar…" Jawab Kagome malu-malu.

"Hn, aku akan menyuruh pelayan mengantarkannya ke sini. Kau tunggu saja di sini." Tegas Sesshomaru yang membuat Kagome mengangguk.

Setelah Sesshomaru melakukan percakapan dengan pelayannya menggunakan telepon, ia langsung menyandarkan tubuhnya dan menatap Kagome lekat dalam kegelapan kamar. Sesshomaru sukses membuat Kagome malu dan ia langsung menenggelamkan tubuhnya dalam selimut.

"Kau malu?" Bisik Sesshomaru tepat di samping istrinya. Bagaimana pun ini adalah yang pertama kali baginya sejak pernikahan mereka dua tahun silam.

"Kenapa harus malu? Bukankah aku sudah melihat semuanya? Bahkan aku sudah merasakan…" Sesshomaru berbicara dengan tenang sebelum dihentikan oleh istrinya.

"Jangan teruskan!" Perintah Kagome kepada suaminya yang menimbulkan seringaian kecil di bibir Sesshomaru.

Hanya berselang sebulan setelah ia kembali dari rumah sakit, dalam rahim Kagome telah tumbuh kehidupan baru. Kagome tidak menyangka bahwa Kami- _sama_ telah memberikan hadiah terindah untuknya. Sebentar lagi aka nada suara keras tangisan bayi yang akan menemani Kagome saat suami tercinta pergi bekerja. Kagome tersenyum bahagia dengan kedua tangan mengelus pelan perut yang memulai membesar. Ada janin berusia tiga bulan yang sekarang ada di dalam rahimnya.

"Sesshomaru, kenapa kau sudah pulang?" Pelukan hangat sang suami mampu menyadarkannya kembali dan sedikit terkejut ia mengeluarkan suara lembutnya yang menenangkan.

"Hn." Hanya terdengar gumaman seperti biasa yang keluar dari bibir suaminya karena ia tengah sibuk menghirup wangi yang keluar dari tubuh istrinya.

"Kau sudah makan siang?" Tanya Kagome lagi sambil mengelus pelan lengan besar suaminya.

"Aku hanya ingin makan siang denganmu." Suara _baritone_ itu terdengar begitu dekat dengan telinganya. Perlahan tangannya mengelus perut istrinya. Hatinya sangat bahagia saat mengetahui dalam rahim Kagome terdapat darah dagingnya. Dalam keheningan yang mendamaikan, Kagome tersenyum. Ia menggenggam telapak tangan hangat yang masih bertengger di atas perutnya.

"Aku sudah makan Sesshomaru." Balas Kagome pelan.

"Berapa kali?" Tanya Sesshomaru melihat wajah istrinya serius.

"Umm, tiga kali." Kagome menjawab sedikit ragu dan melihat suaminya tersenyum kecil. Sesshomaru mengetahui kebiasaan baru istrinya sejak hamil yaitu nafsu makannya yang naik beberapa kali lipat.

"Apa kau mau menemaniku?" Sesshomaru bertanya datar namun menyiratkan kasih sayang yang mendalam. Ia bersyukur istrinya tidak mengalami mual yang berlebihan atau pun fisiknya yang lemah seperti yang dialami ibu hamil muda pada umumnya.

"Tentu." Kagome merasakan kecupan manis di pipinya dan tangan sang suami yang langsung mengajaknya menuju ruang makan. Sesshomaru selalu menyempatkan diri untuk makan siang di rumah. Ia selalu merasa rindu dengan istri dan calon buah hatinya yang tidak bisa ia bendung lagi. Suaminya memang ingin meghabiskan banyak waktu di rumah dengannya.

Waktu cepat berlalu dan tidak terasa kandungan Kagome sudah memasuki usia tujuh bulan. Melihat kandungan istrinya yang sudah membesar, Sesshomaru berusaha sebisa mungkin menghabiskan waktu bersama istrinya. Ia selalu ingin berada di samping sang istri untuk memeluknya dan memanjakannya. Melihat tubuh mungil istrinya yang membesar, melihatnya tertidur, atau pun melihat selera makannya yang begitu besar mampu membuat Sesshomaru bahagia. Sesshomaru tidak pernah merasa kerepotan meski sedang hamil Kagome begitu banyak keinginan. Ia sangat senang kala istirnya bersikap manja padanya. Ia tidak menyangka bahwa kesabarannya selama dua tahun membuahkan hasil yang luar biasa. Kagome sangat mencintainya.

"Sesshomaru, apakah kau besok bisa menemaniku ke dokter?" Tanya Kagome saat mereka sedang duduk bersantai di taman rumah mereka.

"Hn, besok aku sibuk." Jawab Sesshomaru singkat.

"Tidak bisa. Kau harus menemaniku." Gumam Kagome tegas. Sememenjak mengandung ia memang selalu manja pada sang suami dan sedikit arogan. Ia tidak suka jika keinginannya ditolak.

"Tentu saja aku akan menemanimu." Sesshomaru tersenyum melihat Kagome dengan wajah yang sedikit cemberut.

"Aku pikir kau sudah tidak mempedulikan aku dan bayi kita." Ucap Kagome pelan dan menundukan wajahnya.

"Selamanya aku akan tetap mencintaimu. Jadi, jangan pernah berpikir seperti itu." Sesshomaru tersenyum mengeluarkan kata-kata bagikan mantra yang sanggup mendamaikan hati dan melunturkan kesedihan istirnya.

"Aku tahu." Balas Kagome dengan pipi yang bersemu merah. Kecupan singkat di dahi dan bibir yang ia rasakan menjadikannya istri paling beruntung di dunia.

Sekarang Kagome tahu, bagaimana sebuah rasa yang begitu mengganggunya ketika dirinya diabaikan atau pun takut kehilangan. Sebuah rasa yang sangat menyiksa dan sungguh menakutnya. Ia tidak mau kehilangan kebahagiaan yang baru saja dirasakannya. Ia bersyukur karena Kami- _sama_ tidak menghukumnya dengan penyesalan, melainkan diberikan kesempatan kedua untuk memperbaiki kesalahannya.

"Aku mencintaimu, Sesshomaru."

~ The End ~

* * *

Yeiy finally this fic complete. Sorry took me so long for finished this. Hope you like it. Merasakan cinta Sesshomaru yang begitu besar pada Kagome membuatku merinding dan ingin memilikinya xD SesshKag forever lah pokoknya~ I Love you guys and thank you so much. Happy Eid Mubarak. Happy Holiday. Still with me and see yaa ^^,


End file.
